HitsuHina  Chiyuugi ni Kiss
by Silentwish-x
Summary: HitsuHina Fanficx Please Review Appologies for any bad spelling I may have failed to correct I have tripple checked x


A/N: I've decided to now specialise in HitsuHina fan fiction, so anyone want me to write them a certain plot for the lovely Ice Dragon and his Peach, please feel free to request it I'll be happy to do it. This is a short story for my beautiful best friend in the whole wide world Ellie Aka Asteri-chan x here its 10 years after the war the name in italics is who's P.O.V it's from. Now Enjoy x (The title is a title of a song by Tsuji Shion from the album Colourful, any fans of YUI should look it up)

Prologue ~ Hitsugaya x

Forgiveness was a word he was far too accustomed too, that was why he never asked for it, not from anyone and not from her, it wasn't because he didn't want, or need it, it was because he couldn't face asking for it especially not from someone who had every night not to forgive him, in the hours she lay asleep in her lonely hospital room, he'd sometimes sit with her, when he was sure no one would enter and she'd been given enough sedative to last her till morning, he'd lay with her in his arms whispering sweet nothings to her, promises he wasn't even sure he could keep, but it was different in the many moments she was awake, the captain would stay clear, mainly because he couldn't face those innocent hazel eyes, he'd often been called a coward by his enraged lieutenant as she brought news of the small girls tears, his lieutenant had told him many times of how the broken girl had cried for her childhood friend only to finally give up, believing that he'd never return to her. It was true, the Captain felt terribly selfish, his stupid notions simply protecting himself, maybe it was that realisation that caused him to barge into her hospital room and kiss her with about as much experience as a fourth grader, clearly reducing the poor thing to a flood of tears and many questions to come flying his way, but the Captain had no regrets for that night, the two of them had created a bond stronger than anything the universe was yet to whiteness.

Chapter one ~ Tears of the Rain

The pitch black night gave way to a small flicker of light as the 10th division Captain sat down at his desk stifling a yawn he pulled a pile of papers toward him his aqua eyes scanning the title of the first document ''CENTRAL 46 - INSEPECTION OF THE 10TH DIVISION'' the white haired boy let a sight pass his lips, this would be the third inspection this month and getting his lieutenant to co-operate for a third time would just as troublesome, never the less Hitsugaya signed his name and placed it aside, deciding to cross that bridge another time. Distracted for a split second Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair examining the ceiling, he was struggling to keep his eyes open as a soft murmur sounded outside, the small Captain lazily turned his head to face his door "Anyone there?" he asked yawning once again. The door came crashing open, Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he almost fell backwards off the chair, he briskly stood up rushing toward a tearful soaking wet Hinamori who now stood in the door way, Hitsugaya's eyes swiftly examined her bare feet white hyori, that he noticed had gone almost completely see through due to heavy rain that beat down on the fragile girl. It didn't take Hitsugaya long to find his voice "H-Hinamori…what's wrong?" his face a picture of pure concern, Hinamori simply shook her head covering her face with her shaking hands mumbled something similar to "It's raining outside" before breaking down into a hysterical fit of sobs and sniffing. Before he could stop himself Hitsugaya found himself pulling the shivering girl into a tight embrace, he felt her chest rise slightly against his own as she let out a surprised gasp "So you're crying because it's raining are you? C'mon Hinamori I'm not stupid" he stated gently running his hand up and down her arm in attempt to soothe her, though his attempts where futile, the small lieutenant simply shook her head and began to sob harder. The white haired Captain let a small sigh escape his lips as she brought her over to sit on the couch, though she insisted on keeping her face buried in his chest and her body as close as she could get to his, Hitsugaya didn't complain either, he simply held her close trying to calm her down "Had a bad dream huh?" he asked softly, Hinamori raised her head "Sh-Shiro…How'd you…?" but she slowly trailed off, she knew how well Hitsugaya could read her, she could never hide anything from him, and he knew it. The two off them finally broke apart, Hitsugaya watched as Hinamori rubbed her eyes, sniffing a little "C-Can I stay here a little longer Shiro?" she asked suddenly, peeking from behind her fists that where still rubbing at her sore eyes, the Captain reached out and tugged her hands down from her eyes "Don't do that it makes you look like a kid, sure you can stay, just don't snot cry all over my couch okay?" he asked pulling her into another embrace a flicker of a smile graced his lips, She nodded slight as he add "Oh and Hinamori, Its Captain Hitsugaya to you" the white haired boy glanced down, only to notice that the small girl was asleep.

A/N That's the first chapter done, Chapter two coming soon ~ what will the fiery Matsumoto make of the scene on the couch when she enters the next morning? x

A/N: I've decided to now specialise in HitsuHina fan fiction, so anyone want me to write them a certain plot for the lovely Ice Dragon and his Peach, please feel free to request it I'll be happy to do it. This is a short story for my beautiful best friend in the whole wide world Ellie Aka Asteri-chan x here its 10 years after the war the name in italics is who's P.O.V it's from. Now Enjoy x (The title is a title of a song by Tsuji Shion from the album Colourful, any fans of YUI should look it up)

Prologue ~ Hitsugaya x

Forgiveness was a word he was far too accustomed too, that was why he never asked for it, not from anyone and not from her, it wasn't because he didn't want, or need it, it was because he couldn't face asking for it especially not from someone who had every night not to forgive him, in the hours she lay asleep in her lonely hospital room, he'd sometimes sit with her, when he was sure no one would enter and she'd been given enough sedative to last her till morning, he'd lay with her in his arms whispering sweet nothings to her, promises he wasn't even sure he could keep, but it was different in the many moments she was awake, the captain would stay clear, mainly because he couldn't face those innocent hazel eyes, he'd often been called a coward by his enraged lieutenant as she brought news of the small girls tears, his lieutenant had told him many times of how the broken girl had cried for her childhood friend only to finally give up, believing that he'd never return to her. It was true, the Captain felt terribly selfish, his stupid notions simply protecting himself, maybe it was that realisation that caused him to barge into her hospital room and kiss her with about as much experience as a fourth grader, clearly reducing the poor thing to a flood of tears and many questions to come flying his way, but the Captain had no regrets for that night, the two of them had created a bond stronger than anything the universe was yet to whiteness.

Chapter one ~ Tears and the Rain

The pitch black night gave way to a small flicker of light as the 10th division Captain sat down at his desk stifling a yawn he pulled a pile of papers toward him his aqua eyes scanning the title of the first document ''CENTRAL 46 - INSEPECTION OF THE 10TH DIVISION'' the white haired boy let a sight pass his lips, this would be the third inspection this month and getting his lieutenant to co-operate for a third time would just as troublesome, never the less Hitsugaya signed his name and placed it aside, deciding to cross that bridge another time. Distracted for a split second Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair examining the ceiling, he was struggling to keep his eyes open as a soft murmur sounded outside, the small Captain lazily turned his head to face his door "Anyone there?" he asked yawning once again. The door came crashing open, Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he almost fell backwards off the chair, he briskly stood up rushing toward a tearful soaking wet Hinamori who now stood in the door way, Hitsugaya's eyes swiftly examined her bare feet white hyori, that he noticed had gone almost completely see through due to heavy rain that beat down on the fragile girl. It didn't take Hitsugaya long to find his voice "H-Hinamori…what's wrong?" his face a picture of pure concern, Hinamori simply shook her head covering her face with her shaking hands mumbled something similar to "It's raining outside" before breaking down into a hysterical fit of sobs and sniffing. Before he could stop himself Hitsugaya found himself pulling the shivering girl into a tight embrace, he felt her chest rise slightly against his own as she let out a surprised gasp "So you're crying because it's raining are you? C'mon Hinamori I'm not stupid" he stated gently running his hand up and down her arm in attempt to soothe her, though his attempts where futile, the small lieutenant simply shook her head and began to sob harder. The white haired Captain let a small sigh escape his lips as she brought her over to sit on the couch, though she insisted on keeping her face buried in his chest and her body as close as she could get to his, Hitsugaya didn't complain either, he simply held her close trying to calm her down "Had a bad dream huh?" he asked softly, Hinamori raised her head "Sh-Shiro…How'd you…?" but she slowly trailed off, she knew how well Hitsugaya could read her, she could never hide anything from him, and he knew it. The two off them finally broke apart, Hitsugaya watched as Hinamori rubbed her eyes, sniffing a little ''C-Can I stay here a little longer Shiro?" she asked suddenly, peeking from behind her fists that where still rubbing at her sore eyes, the Captain reached out and tugged her hands down from her eyes "Don't do that it makes you look like a kid, sure you can stay, just don't snot cry all over my couch okay?" he asked pulling her into another embrace a flicker of a smile graced his lips, She nodded slight as he add "Oh and Hinamori, Its Captain Hitsugaya to you" the white haired boy glanced down, only to notice that the small girl was asleep.

A/N That's the first chapter done, Chapter two coming soon ~ what will the fiery Matsumoto make of the scene on the couch when she enters the next morning? x


End file.
